Talk:Rukora
Welcome to Rukora Discussion page Football Tounement My idea is a British Isles or European Cup Tell me what you think This way more nations can enter a football competition without the barrier of travel bieng such a problem. I'm planning it to be held in around 2015-2018. What are your ideas. These will be organised by the MFA based on the success of the World Cup. Joe Foxon 08:27, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Relations Talk here if you want to become allies with me or anything else to do with relations. I was wondering if you would wish to become allies with Kleinland. Visit our page here http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Kleinland --Kleinland 17:20, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Relations We would be happy to build relations with you. Please layout a proposal and we shall review it.New Euro Emperor 02:30, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Location Olland is in the west of Surrey near Guildford. King Oli I Diplomatic Relations Greetings from Austenasia, In reply to your message, we would be very happy to open informal friendly relations with Rukora. All the best, Austenasian Foreign Office RSD Secundomia would like to open relations with Rukora!--Parker I of Secundomia 20:21, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Territory I understand you are around Horley and Crawley, does your territory take up either Elstead, or Milford? Commodore Oli I, United Commonwealth of Olland Sandus Reply I'm sorry to inform you that Sandus can not enter into bilateral relations at this time with the Principality of Rukora. Chairman of the Revolutionary Council of the Democratic People's Republic of Sandus 14:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Interview Greetings, A month ago you send me an interview, is it already published? Flandrensis 14:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Relations I write to extend greetings and good wishes, and to express a desire to open up diplomatic relations in the name of the Kingdom of Zealandia. We are a Recently-formed micronation consisting of two Provinces in Christchurch, New Zealand and a province in the Blue Mountains NSW Australia ,it wish of people of Zealandia to forge alliances with other micronations such as yours. With utmost honour and respect, His Majesty King Anthony, King of Zealandia. HMZ Government 02:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Foreign relations with Anpix and Rukora Great Leader of Rukora. I, BrodiKazzard, wonders if a foreign relation/alliance between The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix and The Intelligent Nation of Rukora could be arranged. Hear is some information about The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix that might make it easier to accept this Arrangement: *'A Semi-neutral Military '- the nation doesn't want to start a war, but doesn't know the future and can't make a promise on this subject. *'Highly Advanced culture for a extremely young nation' *'Trustworthy' *'Loyal', but in the case that you might start a war, the idea of it has to go through the Echelon Parliament, and it may or may not let our nation join. Please think about it, and if you support the idea of the alliance/relation please write back. Regards; The Indorser of The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix,BrodiKazzard 11:05, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Secundomia Secundomia would like to enter relations with Rukora. Typically relations entail the following: Mutual Defense, Mutual Recognicion and Informal Friendship. However, the decision about the terms is up to you. Response Greetings, The Chesovian government would like to apologise for its absence on Microwiki, we assure you that Cheslovia is still an active movement, and activity on Microwiki is most likely to increase during this month of November due to the annual election in November. Kaznia2 21:10, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 21:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC)